


Nornal Again

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-05
Updated: 2004-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">The Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was Title Swap.</p></blockquote>





	Nornal Again

Sleep has long since stopped being a respite from the day's stresses. His dreams are a Stephen King novella starring a sky lit by hell fire, a monster made of rock, a city shrouded in darkness. He wakes with the taste of pennies in his mouth and the screams of the dying in his ears. His body is always tense, his hands clenched into fists but he is no longer sure what side of the battle he's on.

 

Connor stares, hollow eyed, at the mirror every morning, praying that the ever thinning veneer of normalcy will hold one more day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was Title Swap.


End file.
